Runaway Bride
by SilenceForever
Summary: based on the movie. DracoHarry slash. Harry writes and artile about maneater Draco. They fall in love. blah blah blah


Silence: so yeah, by the way I used to be SecludedAngel128, I canged it! I was watching Runaway Bride and this came to me. Not word for word, but it's pretty close. I started writing it last night and now it's finished! give me lots of reviews.

discalimer: I only own the plot and Sarah (who is a small secondary character)

Summary: AU based on Runaway Bride

Rating: Mature

warning:language and sexual situations (not all that graphic)

request: it would be soo cool is someone could draw me a pic to two for this fic! thanks

_'Harry's thoughts'_

_video_

_**Draco's thoughts**_

_**runaway bride-**_

Draco groaned at the headline. 'HE'S A MAN EATER'.

"Why? Please why?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because at your last four weddings you've made a mad dash for the door halfway down the isle?" The new voice forced another groan from his lips as he turned to face his best friend Blaise Zambini. The brown haired man grinned cheekily at him and sat down in one of the wooden chairs next to the kitchen table. He had seen Draco like this before... three times before in fact. Always around eight in the morning, his silver-blonde hair falling in tangles just below his shoulder blades, his silver-blue eyes crusted with early morning sleep, and his lean petite body curled up on the kitchen counter, coffee in hand and paper on the floor below as he read from above.

Yes, everytime the blonde ran, Blaise was there to laugh and smile and hope to Ra that someday the right one would appear and make him happy... if only to give him back his early morning Sundays. Really, it was hard to keep after that silver-eyed beauty.

The first time had been with a farmer. He had run two steps down the aisle all the way back to his room in that old victorian house, to answer to his parents when they had finally caught up.

The second was with a metal head, all spikes and hard rock. He had rode away on the motorcycle they were suppose to take to their honeymoon... well... cell.

The third had been with a teacher. He had ditched him in the small mini-van that the professor had owned.

The fourth had been a skater boy. Draco had rode away on his board.

All in all, Draco's luck with marriage had sucked pretty hard and Blaise had been there for the whole thing. Just recently another person had been there to help the blonde in distress. Sarah was Blaise's beloved girlfriend. She had showed up a few months ago and the two had been at it since and she would be here now were it not for the fact that she was with Pansy Parkinson picking out flowers for her wedding.

"Cheer up mate. People are used to it by now." Blaise ducked a porcelin mug as it came flying toward his head and laughed outright at the pissed blonde still sitting on the counter. "So, do you have any food in this joint or what?"

"Cerial and orange juice." Draco said, jumping from the counter and shooting a grin at his friend. He grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and placed them on the counter.

"DRAKE, BLAISE." Two high-pitched voices called from the living room. With a snort, Draco grabbed two more.

_Meanwhile, about two hours away_

"Harry! You are in sooooo much trouble!" Harry laughed at the brown haired woman who was currently holding a stack of papers, his morning coffee tettering precariously on top. He took the coffee and the papers from the fretting woman and smiled.

"Don't worry Mione. How bout lunch? I'll help you pick out baby names." Hermione gave a nervous laugh and then gave him a nudge toward his bosses office.

"Don't get fired, Potter. I might have to hurt you." Harry laughed before entering the office. Ron was already there, sitting in one of the stiff waiting chairs.

"Harry, mate! Oh my Ra, Cho's going to be mad! Your "sexily messed hair and brilliant green eyes" aren't going to get you out of this one... though your adonis body might."

"Watch it Ron, Hermione might get jealous." The two friends laughed and waited patiently --Well Harry waited patiently-- for Cho to show up.

"Is she ever going to show her bloody arse in her own office!"

"Yes, she is. Ron you may go." An oriental woman walked in. Her black hair reached just below her chin and her dark brown eyes shone with annoyance and anger, both directed at different people. Ron gave a guilty smile and all but ran from the room, leaving Harry to Cho's mercy.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Harry, Harry, Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and tell the woman to go fuck her self, self, self.

"You've really done it this time. You put out an article with little evidence to back it up and now you've got an audience begging for more and a very pissed off reader to deal with. What are you going to do?" _Is that before or after I slit your throat and let you drown in your own little cess pool?_

"Simply do a continuation article."

"With what evidence?" Cho was grinning maliciously at Harry. _I bet she get's off on this sort of thing. Her own personal wanking material._

"I'll get evidence from the source."

"So, your going to drive up to Mr. Malfoy's home town to get the story." _That's right. Would you like me to repeat it in Japanese? Or are you Chinease? Those poor people, I suppose there's a reason they kicked you out of their country. _

"That's the plan. I expect to stay a few weeks, talk to a few people, and have the story out a week after his little wedding."

"Why after the wedding?" _You're lucky you're my boss, otherwise I'd tell my boss on you._

"He'll run agian and I'm going to be there to watch." _and it'll give me another two weeks away from the bitch of all bitches_

"Hm. Alright Potter. This is your last chance, " _you've only got one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, this oppertunity comes once in a life time._

"Have the article on my desk in five weeks. Good day Mr. Potter."

"Thank you and goodbye." _Mrs. I've-got-a-pole-stuck-up-my-arse._

_A few miles and three hours later_

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Positive Ron and if you ask me again, I'll kill you." Harry grumbled. Ron had been blathering on for the past two hours and his nerves were about shot. He pulled his new Lexus '05 up to the curb and stepped out, looking up at the small sign that read simply 'Hairdresser'. _Gee, I wonder what sort of thing they do in this shop. See, sarcasm is awsome!_

He, Ron, and Hermione entered the small shop. It was exactly what one would expect from a small town. It had worn old chairs and smudged mirrors, an unorganized assortment of hair products and five of the town's closest friends all laughin.

"Err ehem, excuse me." Hermione ventured, two women turned to them with huge smiles.

"Hey! Oh I know just what to do with you." Said the first woman. She had dark red hair and shining brown eyes and was busy pushing Hermione into a chair and running fingers through her hair and pulling it up into different style to examin in the mirror.

"Oh no, we're not here for a hair cut, we're here to see umm... Draco Malfoy I believe is his name."

"So you're reporters?" Said the other girl with, pushing pitch black hair out of her blue eyes. Harry nodded.

A loud crash drew the groups attention to one of the old swivel chairs which had previously hidden a small body.

"eh, hehe." Harry stared, stunned at the sight before him. It had to be an angel... it just had to be. His hair lay in a slightly dishevled blonde mess that complemented his pale skin. Silver eyes stared at him, as though he could see into the very depths of his soul and Harry idly wondered what it would feel like to have his hands run-

"Mr. Potter I presume?" Came the cold question and the moment was shattered. Harry cleared his throat and took a step toward the blonde, who in turn took a step back. Harry took in the old overalls and the wrench in his subjects hand and decided this might be a little harder then he had originally plannned--no pun intended... ok maybe a little bit--.

"Hey Malfoy. Just came here to do a few interviews, get a few facts, and I'll be gone." He had taken three steps foreward and Draco had taken en equal amount back and was now backed up against on of the counters.

"I don't think Drake wants to talk to you. Blaise will show you out." The red-head said, motioning for Blaise to lead Harry and his collegues to the door, but Blaise had other plans.

"Well wait a tick. We let them take our time. The least they can do is let us fix that bloody mess on the top of their head." He smirked, ushering the three into seats and Sarah, Pansy, and he began to work. While the three did their jobs --hiding their giggles behind their sissors and spray bottles-- Draco pulled the other occupant in the room to the back.

"That's him Ginny! He's the one who wrote the article!"

"Calm down, calm down. None of us will say a thing! He won't have enough information to write a sentence let alone a whole article." Ginny said reassuringly and brushing a strand of Draco's hair from his eyes. Draco smiled and gave the vivacious (lighter) red-head a hug before walking back into the front of the shop.

"-he started dating Markus a few months ago when they met at a football game. Mark proposed on the same field." Sarah was chatting happily with Harry as she put some sort of creme through his black locks. Draco growled.

"Thanks Sar, why don't you tell him how I like my eggs and my favorite color next?" With that he stomped out the door and turned the corner.

"Sarah! Arg!"

"Sorry Blaise, how was I suppose to know he didn't want this lovely piece of a...apple pie?" Blaise rolled his eyes, but finished drying Ron's hair.

"Damn it! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!"

_few hours later... well only one hour... ok 45 minutes_

"Potter?" Draco gasped. no... no, no, no, no, no! He couldn't be here! This was his families backery! No way!

"Hi Drake. I was just talking to your aunt about what she would be making for your wedding."

"Drakey! I was hoping you'd come in today. I've picked out a selection of dolls you can use for the top of the cake. They're over there on the counter. I was just talking to Harry about your previous dolls. Remeber the one with you in that short dress and the stockings? That was hilari-" The sound of a buzzer cut her off, "Oh hold on a mo', why don't you let Harry help you choose while I go get those cinnimon rolls, you wanted Harry." With that Tonks whirled around and disappeared into a room behind the counter.

"Is that what you're going to do? Just follow me around and interview my friends and family? Just for a story?" Draco asked angrilly, turning to look at the selection. He picked up one of the brides and examined it before placing it back on the table.

"That's the plan. I also was hoping to be at the wedding, you know, so when you run again I have first hand information." Harry smirked and took two of the dolls.

"'Oh, Draco I love you sooo much.' 'I love you too. Oh look the wedding day. Sorry.'" He took the bride and pretended to bang it across the grooms head. Draco winced.

"You don't have any right. You don't even know me!"

"I don't have to know you," Harry said, placing the dolls back, "I know you rip men's hearts out and dig whole's in their pockets, that makes a hell of a good story, my gratitude Draco." The latter snarled,

"Fuck you." Before storming from the store. Tonks waltzed back in, carrying a tray of steaming rolls.

"Oh my, what happened to Draco?" He was saved from a responce, however, when Tonks tripped over her own feet and dropped the tray.

_Later that night._

"Daddy! Mommy! Mark!" Draco called, carrying a load of bags into the living room.

"Here, let me help you with those." A voice called, grabbing half the bags.

"Thank- Potter? You can't be serious!"

"Don't worry baby, he's just here for dinner." Draco whirled on his fiance.

"You do realize he's writing an article on me, don't you?"

"Yes. Now, stop worrying and come sit down with me." Markus patted his lap, before pulling the blonde to sit, bags and all.

"I'll just put these in the kitchen." Harry offered, taking the rest of the bags from Draco before disappearing into the next room.

"He really is such a nice boy." Narcissa said, putting another stich in in her sewing.

"Mum! How can you say that after what he wrote about me?"

"Draco, don't whine. He was just doing his job and he wasn't that far off the bat."

"Thanks Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, coming back from the kitchen and taking a seat next to Mrs. Malfoy in the couch.

"So Harry, how long are you going to be in town?" Markus asked and Draco got up from his lap, curling up on the floor instead, morosely petting their dog, Fluffy.

"Until after the wedding, if that's alright. I was hoping to cover it in my next article."

"There won't be anything to cover. I'm not going to run." Draco spat, sitting up to glare at the green-eyed git. Said git just smiled,

"I never said you would."

"ARG!"

_even later that night, like eleven-Harry's POV_

'Ok, let's take a look at these tapes.' He slipped in the video and sat back as it began to play.

"Draco smile!" Draco did showing off braced, black to match his dress.

'Damn he looks good in that dress'

The tape showed all of Draco's almost weddings and Harry found himself examining each one. He tried to find the similarities and differences; he looked for what made the blonde smile and what had made the blonde run. Just before he fell asleep a thought struck him.

"Fuck, I think I fell for him."

_Same time-Draco's POV_

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Draco screamed, pacing up and down the living room of Blaise's apartment.

"I think douth protest to much." Blaise said while filing Sarah's nails.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The blonde sighed, flinging himself down on top of the coffee table and crossing his legs.

"You like him don't you? And what's with you and chairs? You never sit in them!" Sarah answered, examining the product of Blaise's filing techniques.

"What? No! He's insufferable, here just to make my life miserable. Of course I don't love him." Draco hurried.

"I didn't say anything about love." Sarah smirked.

"Damn."

_The next night at Draco's before-wedding party_

"I love your outfit, those shells really bring out your eyes."

"Get stuffed, Potter."

"Awww, Draco you wound me." Harry laughed, handing him a drink which he promptly drained.

"Isn't it illegal to stalk someone?"

"Isn't it mean to break someone's heart?"

"That's low and lame. Who invited you anyway?" Draco asked, shivering slightly in the cool night air.

"Tonks. Here, wear my jacket." Draco took the jacket and struggled slightly to get it onto his slim frame.

"Everyone! Everyone! It's time for the annual toast!" Ginny called. Everyone gathered around the bar and waited for the first toast.

"Draco may not be the longest running joke in Hogsmeade, but he sure is the fastest." Lucius laughed. Draco let out a forced giggle.

"My turn. May your hearts be filled with love and your feet filled with lead." This brought a roar from the crowd and Draco winced.

"May the floors of the church be made out of fly paper and the door and windows locked." Draco shuddered and looked at his feet. Harry had had enough.

"I have one."

"Oh! Yes Harry, what do you have to say to our two love birds?"

"Actually this is to to Brides family and friends. May you all face public humiliation and have your noses rubbed in your mistakes. May you all feel embarasment from your loved ones and be fored to listen you your faults proclaimed infront of everyone." Things became deadly silent as everyone stared at Harry. Suddenly, Draco stood, threw down his drink and fled from the room.

"Go after him you dolt!" Pansy hissed. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He ran into the cold night air to find a ranting Draco waiting for him.

"How dare you!"

"Me? I was the only one in there sticking up for you!"

"You made them all feel sorry for me!" Draco screetched pushing at Harry's chest.

"You were just sitting there letting them walk all over you! What was I suppose to do?"

"Nobody asked you to come here in the first place! You take it upon yourself to come into my life and try to ruin my relationship with Mark!" Harry scoffed.

"Relationship? He doesn't even know you! You don't even know you! You don't even know what kind of eggs you like! With that teacher is was scrambled, with the metal boy it was pouched, with Mark its whites only!"

Draco huffed, "That's called changing your mind."

"You never had your mind made up in the first place!" Harry yelled, throwing his arms up in an exasperated gesture.

"Hey, is everything alright out here?" Markus's voice interrupted. The two men turned and nodded, taking a few steps away from eachother.

"Come on, Mark. let's get back to the party. Good night, Potter."

"G'Night." The two turned and went their seperate ways for the evening.

_Two days later at the last rehersal_

"Why is Draco having another rehersal?" Pansy whispered to Sarah. Sarah shugged, but waited patiently at the front of the church.

"Okay, I'll pretend to be the priest," Mark was saying, jumping the small fence to the alter, "Harry you pretend to be the groom for now."

"Err.. uhhh, okay." Harry took position just to the right of the alter and nodded to Markus to begin.

"Okay, Draco, honey, we're ready." A serious of squicks and yelps came from the front of the church along with three chimes of the church bell before Draco, looking only slightly flustered, appeared.

"okay." He took his first step down the aisle. He tried to get his counting down, first counting to three then step, then two then step. He was so fucussed on counting that he didn't noticed he was walking so slowly.

"At this rate, it will be an evening wedding." Harry mumbled to Mark. Mark jumped over the fence again and called to Draco.

"Okay baby, we'll walk a little faster at the wedding okay? You can practice during the week ok." Draco nodded and Mark jumped back to his position and Draco made pretty good time getting up to Harry.

He looked up into Harry's eyes and felt something relax inside him. **_he's so beautiful. Why don't I feel this way when I'm up here with Markus. I don't even like him! He's insufferable. I distinctly remember insufferable and mean and... oh Ra._**

At that precise moment Markus said, "-and then he'll say 'kiss the bride' and Colin, you'll need to-"

But Draco didn't hear the rest cause he had wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him down to his lips and had kissed him. Harry froze, shock racing through his body, but then Draco's tongue traced across his lower lip and he was lost. His arms went around the blondes waste, pulling him closer and his mouth opened, inviting Draco to a battle for dominance. He devoured the blondes mouth, drinking in the sweet flavour of chocolate and vanilla. Draco moaned into him and held tighter as his knees lost their strength, his hands running through Harry's hair as Harry consumed him. However, the heaven was short lived as a cough from Markus brought them back to their senses.

"How long has this been going on?" Markus asked, voiced strained and knuckles white as they clentched into fists.

"About a minute." Draco breathed, eyes never leaving Harry's.

"Oh, a minute? And what am I suppose to say to this?"

"Well Mark, you could say you hope we're happy together." Harry suggested, glancing at him. Mark flared. He pulled his fist back and slammed it into Harry's jaw.

"SHIT!" Harry cursed, doubling over.

"I hope you're happy together." He said nonchalantly, before storming out of the church. Draco ran after him.

"Mark! Mark! Mark wait!" He called from the church steps.

"Move over!" Pansy said, before racing after him. Draco sighed.

"Told you so." Sarah laughed, joining him.

"She was always good with getting men." Draco mumbled.

"Yeah? I didn't think you did so bad." Sarah smiled at him before heading to her car.

"They want us to lock up and go home." Harry said, standing next to Draco.

"Yeah, umm."

"Just pre-marital nerves?" Harry offered, Draco jumped on it.

"Yeah, nothing big... right?"

"Right." And then they were kissing again. Draco's hands in Harry's hair and Harry's hands exploring under the confines of Draco's shirt. Draco moaned and arched into Harry when the green eyed boy began sucking on his tongue and whimpered as Harry pulled back slightly.

"We...mmm Draco... no we ha..ve to ...oh God... we have to talk." Draco was doing his best to get back to Harry and Harry almost let him when he felt the blondes lips frantically searching out his own, but managed to pull up the last of his will power and pulled away completely. The sight that met him made him moan at the loss. Draco's lips were flushed red, his eyes half closed in lust, and with his body still arched into his it was truley a test of self-control not to take the blonde right there.

"H..here. Come just... just sit over here on this bar." He guided the nodding and muttering Draco to one of the hand rails on the side of the step. He, in turn, sat on the opposite one and looked at the still panting blonde.

"wow." Was all he managed. Draco nodded in agreement.

"do you.. I mean... well we do already have a church."

"and a dress." Draco added thoughtfully.

"And a date."

"And everyone's invited already."

"Maybe you could... still have the wedding...with a different groom?"

Draco looked puzzled. "Who?" Then realization dawned and he pointed to Harry in an unspoken question. Harry nodded with a hopeful smile, which turned into a full out grin when Draco jumped into his arms and let out a scream of happiness.

_Later that night_

"Oh...oh god...Harry!" Harry grinnned as he traced kisses across the blondes hips.

"Like that?"

"Please...uhnn...Harry PLEASE!"

"Please what, love?" Harry teased, pulling at the waistband of Draco's jeans.

"Please...oh...YES YES! THAT!"

"all you had to do was ask." Harry said, slightly muffles by... well you get the picture.

_Wedding day, a week later, after much love and learning._

Draco stared down the aisle at Harry waiting on him. The church was empty, save for the two of them and the preacher and Draco couldn't think of anything more perfect. He walked puposefully up to Harry, taking his time, never letting his eyes leave Harry's. But for a minute the connection was broken and Draco faultered, his eyes searching out Harry. Harry was there, though, silently begging him to continue walking and that's what Draco needed. He continued down the aisle. When he met Harry, he saw the black-haired man sigh in relief.

Neither heard much of what the preacher said, but they were ready to say I do when the time came and when their lips touch in the final bond of marraige a cheering erupted all around them as people filled the church come to congradulate and celebrate the newlyweds.

_two weeks later_

'RUNAWAY BRIDE MARRIES WALK-IN GROOM'

"HARRY!"

"ow, Draco that's was my ear." Came the muffled voice from the pillow next to him.

"Harry, your article has been published." Green eyes looked expectantly at him.

"You have three minutes to start shag- ohh...oh god... YES!"

"You always say that, can't you be more creative?"

"How bout 'sleep on the couch'?"

"You know, I like 'oh god Harry' better."

"Shut up"

"I love you too."

Silence: hope you liked! review please! if anyone can recommend any subDraco, darkHarry fics, that would be awsome!

Cheers


End file.
